Strength
by Luminescify
Summary: Rin has been in Kaede's village for over a year. One morning, Sesshoumaru turns up on one of his unexpected visits and this one turns out to be a little harder for Rin than usual...


**This is the first time I've written a piece of fiction focusing on Sesshoumaru and Rin. I welcome any and all feedback on their portrayal; I strove to remain in character. **

**I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Strength**

The atmosphere inside Kaede's little hut had a stillness and silence to it that it did not usually have. Kaede, Kagome and Rin were sitting straight-backed and formally, and even Inuyasha had a vague air of decorum around him that he did not usually have.

"May I offer you more tea, Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Kaede courteously, looking at the impassive Daiyoukai sitting opposite her.

"No, thank you."

Silence settled upon them all again. Inuyasha caught Kagome's eyes and rolled his eyes. Hastily stifling a smile, Kagome attempted to send her husband a disapproving frown. Grinning at Kagome's failed try, Inuyasha relaxed his posture a little bit, knowing that it would not be long before Sesshoumaru excused himself and requested to Rin to join him. Inuyasha glanced over both Sesshoumaru and Rin, and it was plain to him that they were both counting the seconds until they could leave without seeming 'rude'. It was just that Sesshoumaru was better at hiding his impatience.

Kagome looked at Rin, surreptitiously playing with the edge of her kimono and felt bad for the little girl. It had been very long since Sesshoumaru had visited and Rin had been supremely excited when he had turned up in their village that day, happily scampering next to him as he walked to Kaede's hut, talking nineteen to the dozen and bashfully thanking him as he presented her with a package filled with things for her. But as time wore on, so did her mood. Her movements grew slower and her expression graver. She was obviously looking forward to the time she would spend with Sesshoumaru alone, but she also knew that he would leave soon after that and the efforts to reign in her emotions were evident in her nervous movements.

"Thank you for the tea and hospitality," began Sesshoumaru and Kaede's lined face creased in a gracious smile, knowing what would come next. This was a routine they all followed whenever Sesshoumaru came to visit Rin and once Kagome had come back to the Sengoku Jidai, she had joined in too: Sesshoumaru would visit with no apparent pattern and they would sit in her hut for about half an hour. She would serve him tea and he always declined anything she offered to eat- politely, of course. Once a 'respectable' amount of time was up, he would thank her and ask Rin if she would like to take a walk. He would spend time with Rin- usually an hour or two- and then be on his way.

"Not at all, Sesshoumaru-sama," replied Kaede. "And I will see to it that the cloth you presented Rin with will be stitched and ready for her use soon."

Inclining his head in gratitude, Sesshoumaru then nodded at Inuyasha and Kagome, both of whom were struggling to hide indulgent smiles by then.

Quite past the point of caring, Sesshoumaru let it go with just a slight pursing of the lips and stepped gracefully out of the hut. He waited as Rin said something to Kaede and Kagome, and when she stepped out as well, he gestured towards the meadow over at the edge of the village.

Their walk took place in comfortable silence, punctuated occasionally either by Rin telling Sesshoumaru something, or by Sesshoumaru asking her a question which she would promptly answer. Once they were at the meadow, Sesshoumaru sat beneath a tree and Rin sat close to him.

He watched the spring breeze ripple her hair... she still had the tiny ponytail on the side- the way she did over a year ago, when she used to travel with him. Rin's face was hidden. She looked down as she skimmed the flowers surrounding them with her fingertips, feeling their velvety texture.

Discomfited by a sudden change in the atmosphere between them, Sesshoumaru said quietly, "Rin,"

When she faced him, the look in her eyes twisted his heart and he asked her, "Are you happy here?"

She swallowed before replying, "Rin is happy here, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Then what is it that troubles you?"

Rin shied away from his gaze and plucking a flower, she twirled it between her fingers.

"Rin," said Sesshoumaru gently, "You may tell this Sesshoumaru anything."

"It's just that," and Rin looked up Sesshoumaru again, her eyes swimming with tears, "It's just that Rin _misses _you."

A strange tightness in his throat prevented Sesshoumaru from speaking. So, he wordlessly placed his hand on her head like he had when his mother restored her life after he brought her back from the meidou. Slowly, ever so slowly, his large hand slipped down and he cupped her right cheek.

Rin closed her eyes and a tear streaked down her face. Sesshoumaru wiped it away with the pad of his thumb, his hand still resting on her cheek. Rin raised her hand and held his wrist.

They stayed that way for a long time, not speaking, each drawing enough strength from the other to stand the pain of separation until the next time they would be together again.


End file.
